The invention relates to composite dental drill guides for use in restorative dental surgery and similar procedures.
Dental drill guides are generally formed of rigid materials that constrain drill motion during a drilling procedure. However, rigid guides often do not fit properly on the teeth or fit with poor retention because teeth present complex paths of insertion and the rigid material may not deform easily to accommodate undercuts and other variations in tooth structures. There remains a need for drill guides that satisfy the concurrent constraints of high rigidity to enforce a surgical plan, high precision of fit to obtain proper alignment, and good retention to avoid slippage and rocking during use.